Cyclops
|alternative1 = Scotius Sumerisle |alternative2 = Scott (Earth-9047) |alternative3 = Summers (Earth-51212) |alternative4 = Summer Scott |include1 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN608) |include2 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN665) |include3 = Scott Summers (Earth-21422); Scott Summers (Earth-21422).jpg |include4 = Scott Summers (Earth-22214) |include5 = Scott Summers (Earth-32000) |include6 = Scott Summers (Earth-40081) |include7 = Scott Summers (Earth-50810); Scott Summers (Earth-50810) in Mega Morphs Vol 1 1 001.jpg |include8 = Scott Summers (Earth-61011); Scott Summers (Earth-61011) Spider-Man & Friends Strong Friendships Vol 1 1 0002.jpg ‎ |include9 = Scott Summers (Earth-61422); Scott Summers (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg |include10 = Scott Summers (Earth-66209); Scott Summers (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg |include11 = Scott Summers (Earth-71016) |include12 = Scott Summers (Earth-89923); Scott Summers (Earth-89923).jpg |include13 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN237); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN237).jpg ‎ |include14 = Scott Summers (Earth-9811); Scott Summers (Earth-9811) from What If Vol 2 114 0001.jpg |include15 = Scott Summers (Earth-10054); Scott Summers (Earth-10054) from Nation X Vol 1 4 0001.jpg ‎ |include16 = Scott Summers (Earth-10349); Scott Summers (Earth-10349) from New Mutants Vol 3 9 0001.jpg |include17 = Scott Summers (Earth-1611); Scott Summers (Earth-1611).jpg |include18 = Scott Summers (Earth-110); Scott Summers (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg ‎ |exclude1 = Scott Summers (Clone) |exclude2 = Scott Summers (Doppelganger) |exclude3 = Scott Summers (X-Sentinel) |exclude4 = Scott Summers (Skrull) |exclude5 = Scott Summers (Scotty) |exclude6 = Scott Summers (Poppupian) |exclude7 = Scott Summers (Mojoverse) | Teams1 = Ghosts of Cyclops; Ghosts of Cyclops (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 2 1 001.jpg | Others1 = A-Chiltarian Robot; Cyclops (A-Chiltarian Robot) (Earth-616) from Tales to Astonish Vol 1 46.jpg | Others2 = Clone; Scott Summers (Clone) (Earth-616) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Others3 = "Cyclops" (Lobe's Team); Cyclops (Lobe) (Earth-616) 002.png | Others4 = Cyclops (Sewer People); Cyclops (Sewer People) (Earth-616) from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 36 0001.jpg | Others5 = Donald Pierce; Young X-Men Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg | Others6 = Doppelganger; Cyclops (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 368 001.jpg | Others7 = Mysterio's Robot; Cyclops (Mysterio's X-Men) 001.jpg | Others8 = Nazi; Cyclops (Nazi) (Earth-616) from Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 72 0001.jpg | Others9 = North Korean Mutate; Cyclops (North Korean Mutate) (Earth-616) 0001.png | Others10 = X-Sentinel; Scott Summers (X-Sentinel) (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 100.jpg | Others11 = Scotty Summers | Others12 = Skrull Subversive; Scott Summers (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others13 = Poppupian; Scott Summers (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others14 = Polyphemus and other Cyclopes; Polyphemus (Earth-616) from Marvel Illustrated The Odyssey Vol 1 3 001.png | Related1 = Cyclops' Car; All-New X-Men Annual Vol 2 1 Chan Variant Textless.jpg | Related2 = Cyclops' Motorcycle; Cyclops' Motorcycle - Edited Image.jpg | Related3 = Cyclops' Visor; Cyclops' Visor.jpg | Related4 = Phoenix; Scott Summers (Earth-616) from Secret Wars Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Related5 = Scotty Logan; Scotty Logan 003.jpg | Related6 = Psyklop | Related7 = Redeye; Redeye (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related8 = One-Eyed Jack; One-Eyed Jack (Earth-928) from X-Men 2099 Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Related9 = Bug-Eye; Bug-Eye (Earth-8311) from Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related10 = Psyclops; Psyclops (Earth-1042).jpg | Related11 = Apollo; Ray Summers (Earth-9602) from Amalgam Comics (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg | Related12 = Trunklops; Trunklops (Earth-12927) from Power Pachyderms Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related13 = Kyklops; Kyklops (Cyborg) (Earth-199999) from The Incredible Hulk (2008 video game) 0001.jpg | Related14 = Cike; Scott Summers (Mojoverse).jpg | Related15 = Cyverine; James Howlett (Cyverine) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png }} pt-br:Ciclope